


Just Dream

by luta_comigo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America adopted Peter after he became Spiderman, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Peter doesn't know what to do, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Superfamily (Marvel), deadpool is self-conscious, tony and steve kinda hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luta_comigo/pseuds/luta_comigo
Summary: Yeah i actually hate tony/peter but for some reason its in this -- anyways i hope to finally get deadpool in the next chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was a senior at Midtown High School in Forest Hills, New York. His life wasn't so great-- His father, Steve Rogers, was always off saving the world without him, he had to keep New York in check somewhat by himself, and his attendance at school was far from perfect. And this 'soulmate dream crap' wasn't helping. Peter Parker's first girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, was older than him, so she found out he was her soulmate first. She could see him in her dreams, and was even able to talk to him. It was well known that only lovers with the strongest connections are able to talk to each other in the dream-world. But Peter's eyes were closed in her dreams, as if he was asleep. This happened to many soulmates, it only meant that the partner hadn't turned 18 yet.

When Peter found out about her dreams, he was beyond excited. But his birthday was in August, over half a year after hers. And they had heard the warnings about kissing your soulmate before they were 18. Once you have your first kiss with the boy/girl in your dreams, the dreams end. Most couples kiss once they go on their first date, since it's not much fun standing around in a dream, not able to talk. The couples with strong enough connections to be able to talk in the dream-world normally have to figure out when they wish to stop the dreams. Sometimes it's very difficult to let go of them, but they say it's for the best-- if your soulmate dies before you kiss them, you will still dream of them, and they will always haunt you. But if your soulmate hasn't had the dream yet, they won't ever have the dream if you kiss.

Of course, there are exceptions. There are numerous cases of couples having different soulmates. It normally ends with murder or suicide, so it never really turns out great. And Peter Parker never imagined he was one of the exceptions. When Gwen died, he thought he would never enter the 'dream-world,' since he had given her a kiss before her last breath. But then Mary Jane Watson came along. She had the biggest crush on Peter since God knows how long, and after her birthday in May, she had told him about her dream. Another girl had him as his soulmate.

So his next question was- which girl is his?


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn't even want to  _think_ about colleges. He was _Spider-Man._ He couldn't leave New York in the hands of, what, a blind guy with demon horns? He bought himself his own apartment, and started thinking about a low-stress job with enough pay to keep him off the streets, before his attention went back to Mary Jane. His birthday was in a few weeks, and he was still chained in a relationship with her. 

As they came closer and closer to his birthday, Peter went out at night more and more. Gliding through the air in his spidey suit gave him time to relax and just think. Apart from the occasional robbery in progress that needed stopping. 

' _One more week_.' Peter thought as he put on his spiderman suit. He didn't want his soulmate to be Mary Jane, and he didn't know why. He jumped out his bedroom window, web-slinging his way across the city. But this time, maybe he was too deep in thought. He ran directly into a red, metal suit that had been hovering near Stark Tower.

"M-mr. Stark?" Peter said, awkwardly, as he struggled to hold onto the suit. 

Iron Man's mask revealed Tony Stark, who, for some reason, was wearing his pink sunglasses in his suit. "Oh, Pete, just who I was looking for."

"Please don't call me that."

"Anyways, what are you doing out here? Searching for your soulmate?" The older man wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh shut it, Dad." Peter covered his mouth, realising what he had said. "Oh my God." He whispered into his hand, blushing like crazy. 

"Don't you think  _daddy_ is a bit more suitable?" Tony winked and Peter's heart started beating faster. He constantly said things like that to make the younger boy uncomfortable. 

"It was an accident, okay?!" Peter yelled, shutting his eyes tight and trying to contain his blush. He was glad his mask didn't show his face. 

" _Sure."_ Tony shut off the jets on his hands so they were only being suspended by his feet. He placed his hands firmly on Peter's ass. Peter wasn't exactly okay with it, but he was starting to slip anyways. 

"So...why were you looking for me?" 

"Oh, I'm hosting a party, and you gotta be there."

"U-uh when?" 

"Next Saturday." 

"But that's my-" 

"Please, come."

"Oh. Okay." Peter said, before turning his attention to the dozens of crazed fans looking out their apartment windows and looking on from the street, at the scene that was unfolding. "Tony. We have to go." Peter pushed Iron Man's hands away from his butt, and used his webs to sling far away. Tony travelled close behind. 

 

"What's wrong, kid?" Peter had stopped once he was in an abandoned parking garage. Tony got out of his suit once he landed. 

"What do you think, Tony?! I can't do--" Peter paused for a second to wave his arms around frantically, "--this!"

"Peter, I just-" 

"Just shut up. Please." Peter took off his mask and sat down against a concrete column. He was crying. "Can- can you just tell her already?" 

"Tell who what?" Tony said awkwardly, sitting down next to Peter. 

"Tell Pepper that you're fucking gay!" 

"It's not that easy, kid."

"Yes, it really is." 

"Then why don't _you_ tell your girlfriend." 

"I- what?" Peter had definitely wondered whether he was gay or not, but he didn't think anyone else would notice. But then again, Tony and Peter have had more than a handful of not-exactly-platonic encounters. 

"You don't think Mary Jane is your soulmate."

"Yeah. I don't. I think Gwen is." Peter stood up and turned away from Tony, pulling his mask back on. 

"Peter I'm serious." Tony stood up and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If your soulmate isn't, y'know... a girl? Just-"

"What, you want me to talk to you about it?" Peter turned around quickly, his voice raising. 

"Pete, I was-"

"I know your stupid secret, Tony. I know who your soulmate is, so don't fucking give me that shit." 

Tony looked shocked. He hadn't had Peter talk like that to him, but he couldn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry, Peter." 

"Tell your fiancée, Stark." 

"You don't have to marry your soulmate, Peter-"

"Oh I know." Peter took his mask off again, so Tony could tell how serious he was. "But you have to marry someone you actually love. And if you  _really_ loved Pepper Potts, you wouldn't have fucked me." Tony winced when Peter brought that up, as if it was something he truly regretted. "So either you tell her you're gay, or I tell her you raped me." 

"I didn't-" Peter's eyebrows raised like a mother's would if she noticed her son stealing candy. Tony gulped and nodded quickly. "I'll...I'll tell her at the party. I promise."

"You better." Peter put his mask back on and ran off. Tony was left there to cry alone in shame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i actually hate tony/peter but for some reason its in this -- anyways i hope to finally get deadpool in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but i didnt know if i should delete the whole tonyxpeter stuff but that wouldve taken too much energy so whatever

__"What do you want, Deadpool." Peter growled, squatting on the edge of a skyscraper, staring off towards the city. It was a nice view, but Stark Tower sent a chill down his spine.

"A kiss?" Deadpool stood the boy up and turned him so he could look at his face, even though all he could see was a mask. He hadn't seen the boy in almost a year. 

"Screw off. I don't want to deal with you right now." Peter sat back down, his feet danging off the edge. It gave him memories of all the times he'd thought of suicide. 

"Oh, Spidey..." Deadpool sat next to him, and he wrapped an arm around the young hero's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Family issues I guess..." He refused to look at Deadpool, though his tears wouldn't show through the mask anyways.  

"Oh? I thought all superheroes had dead parents."

"He's not my real father." Peter groaned, wondering why he was talking to this mercenary. 

"Sugar-daddy?" Deadpool's eyebrows wiggled, and somehow it could be seen through his mask. 

"Deadpool. Will you please shut up." 

"As you wish, baby-boy~" He cooed, leaning in closer. Somehow this spandex-clad maniac was making him feel a bit better. Peter almost wanted to kiss him. 

"Why are you even here, asshole?" 

"You give your daddy a blowjob with that mouth?" Deadpool chuckled and Spiderman socked him right in the nose. 

"Shut it and answer the question!" Peter fumed, regretting this yet again. 

"I, uh... got a job." 

"You fucking bastard!" Spiderman grabbed Deadpool buy his collar and got up in his face. "You said you wouldn't! You promised me..." 

Deadpool looked into the boy's mask and could tell he was crying. He smirked. "I'm kidding, babe."

Spiderman let Deadpool fall out of his grip. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter opened his laptop once he got home, opening up his emails. It was 3 in the morning, meaning there were 6 more days until his birthday. His emails were mostly spam, but Tony Stark had sent him one the afternoon before. He wanted to delete it immediately, remembering his encounter with the older man, but he stopped himself. It was an invitation to Peter's birthday celebration, with over a hundred recipients. Peter groaned and closed out of his email, opening the news to see if there wad anything he missed. 

 

_Iron Man and Spiderman, What They're Hiding!_

**_Iron Man's Gay Secret!_ **

_TONY STARK'S SECRET AFFAIR_

_Spider-Man and Iron Man-- Finally It's On!_

 

_Deadpool Sighted in New York!_

 

SUPERHERO ROMANCE

 

_Tony Stark: Pedophile?_

 

**Could Spiderman Be Pepper Potts?**

Peter wasn't even close to finished looking through all the media on them, when he heard someone crash through his ceiling and land right next to his bed. He was on the top floor of the apartment complex, so they must've somehow fallen through layers and layers of concrete to end up in his room. It was Deadpool, covered in rubble and blood. Peter was just about to quickly put on his suit and fight whoever was attacking the mercenary, but then Deadpool would know where he lived. And if Deadpool knew where Spider-Man lived, he'd come by every day. And if he came by every day, there'd be a chance that he'd see Peter Parker instead. So Peter pretended to be a normal kid for once.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He rushed to the masked man's side to try and help him up. 

"Ugh..." Deadpool groaned and stood up, looking Peter up and down. "Well damn." He cat-called, since the boy was only wearing his boxers still. 

Peter clenched his teeth, trying hard not to say anything that would prove he's Spiderman. "Who are you." 

"Woah, hold up!" Deadpool shoved Peter aside and picked up his laptop, his eyes scanning the entire page. "Spider-Man and Iron Man???"

"Uh..." 

"How  _dare_ he!"

"Um...excuse me? What are you doing in my house?" Peter snapped, trying hard to keep his tone down. 

"I fell through the roof, didn't you notice?" Deadpool was looking through every article they had, glaring at the pictures of the two.

"Listen, spandex-boy, you're gonna have to pay for that." 

"Whatever." Deadpool threw a few 100 dollar bills at him and waved him off. 

"This is my house, get out!" Peter screamed, clenching his fists. But just then, Captain America jumped through the hole in the roof and landed in Peter's bedroom as well. "Dad?!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and late but I've been busy with finals and shit :/

"Peter?!" Steve asked, before looking to Deadpool, and then to the laptop. 

"Your dad is _Captain America?"_ Deadpool set the laptop down, and Steve's eyes followed it. 

"We have to talk." He glared at his adopted son, who scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"So...I can go?" 

"Deadpool I swear to god, I will rip every limb off your body." 

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you about that." Peter turned to Deadpool, "If you cut your dick off--" 

"Peter. I don't want to hear it." 

"No wait, please, continue." Deadpool raised his eyebrows.

"Deadpool. Leave." 

"Wait, wait, I'm free?" 

"I have priorities." 

" _Hell_ no." Peter interrupted, hoping Steve wouldn't interrogate him again. "He's a bad guy, he can't just go free!"

"You think I'm a  _bad guy?"_ Deadpool teared up, clutching his chest. 

Steve threw his shield, hitting the mercenary directly in the chest, the impact throwing him through the window. "Peter." 

"Steve, it's not what you think!" Peter stiffled in a laugh, remembering a vine. 

"What did Tony do to you?" Steve caught his shield as it travelled on back. 

"It was nothing, really." Peter turned away from his father and stared out the window at the city lights.

"Peter, I care about you." Steve put a hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed. "And that man-"

"That man..." Peter interrupted again, but couldn't continue. He hung his head and cried. 

"Pete-" Steve wrapped his arms around the younger boy, closing his eyes. 

"What if he's my s-soulmate?" Peter choked, clutching Captain America's suit tightly. 

"He's not, Peter. Don't worry." Steve wasn't positive, but he didn't want Peter to be upset.

"I'm so scared..." 

"I know. I know." Steve opened his eyes and stared out the window. He promised to protect Peter with his life, even from players like Tony. He just didn't know if he was cut out for the job anymore. His past as Tony's friend was long destroyed after they had the fight over Bucky. And his ability to see his son in New York was gone, since the police were always on his tail. There was no way he could protect Peter, unless he got a certain merc to help him out. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are Deadpool's "white boxes" and the bold italics are Deadpool's "yellow boxes"

"Ah, the beautiful taste of 4-week-old tacos." Deadpool grinned as he ate on his couch and watched television, at 3 in the morning. 

_'That's really bad for you.'_

**_'Tacos always taste good.'_ **

_'Really?'_

**_'Yep. It's been scientifically proven.'_ **

_'It really hasn't.'_

"Those are the little voices in my head." Deadpool explained, taking a bite out of another taco. "They don't get along."

**_'What the fuck is this hippie crap?'_ **

Deadpool looked up to the television, where  _Friends_ was having another re-run. He hadn't exactly been watching it, his mind was in other places. 

**_'Why don't we watch porn instead?'_ **

"I don't need porn when I'm already thinking about Spidey." Deadpool said dreamily, falling back into the lumpy couch. 

**_'Ah, so that's what you're thinking about.'_ **

_'Of course that's what we're thinking about, dumbass.'_

_"_ He seemed so upset before..." 

_'Maybe it was because he was with Iron-Man, remember?'_

"That son-of-a-bitch is going to-" Deadpool was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He put his mask back on, not to cover his unrecognisable identity, but the hide all the scars.

**_'Housekeeping?'_ **

_'The FEDs?'_

**_'SPIDER-MAN?'_ **

Deadpool hurried over to the door and swung it open to see that, sadly, none of the guesses were correct. 

"I just want to talk." The American war hero said, and Deadpool could see that it was serious. He didn't think anyone knew his address. If so, he'd get bombed every night. 

**_'I think Captain Underpants is going to rip our limbs apart like he promised...'_ **

_'Or not.'_

"About what?" Deadpool stretched, he always stayed calm in this kind of situation. It wasn't hero-like to tear an innocent man apart in his own home. 

"Let's talk business." 

Deadpool raised his eyebrows. 

' _Business.'_

**_'Bruh I think Goodie-Two-Shoes here wants us to kill someone for us.'_ **

"What kind of business?" He replied, stroking a non-existing beard. 

"I need you to keep my son safe. Tony Stark is hosting a birthday party for him next Saturday. And as you could see on the news with Spiderman, Tony isn't exactly the 'hands-off' type of person." 

"And you're asking for  _us_ to help you?" 

"Uh...yeah." Steve looked off to the side, obviously beat. 

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll get you Spidey. You can do whatever the hell you want with him tomorrow. I can convince him." 

"Really?!" Deadpool's eyes were literal hearts, he didn't think this could get any better. _An entire day_. With  _Spider-Man. "Deal."_

 

**_'Did we just...'_ **

_'Agree to babysit Captain America's son?'_

**_'GET A DATE WITH SPIDEY?!'_ **

_"_ Yes. Yes we did." Deadpool smiled, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes. 

_'We should get some sleep tonight.'_

_'Yeah, who knows, we might not get any tomorrow, if ya know what I mean.'_

"The author was just about to write that, calm your tits." 

 

 

Deadpool woke up to someone crashing in through the window. He thought it might be Cable, here to ruin his life again, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed someone else. "Spidey?"

"Hello Deadpool." The hero didn't seem so psyched to be there, but Deadpool was jumping up and down like a toddler on a sugar high. 

_'Calm down, he'll think we're weird.'_

**_'He already thinks we're weird.'_ **

"Why, um...why are you here?" Deadpool fixed his mask to make sure the hero couldn't see any of his scars. He didn't dare look down to check if he was 'excited'.

"Captain America told me to babysit you. Make sure you don't do anything wrong." Spiderman was perched on the windowsill.

" _All day?"_ Deadpool stepped closer, and the motion seemed to startle the boy, causing him to fall. Deadpool caught him just in time. 

"I-" Spiderman was at a loss of words, and he could tell Deadpool was smirking.

"You seem...different? What's wrong? The family issues again?"

_'I think we asked too many questions.'_

"Just put me down, Deadpool." Spiderman was definitely upset. He would usually be uncomfortable in these situations, but he just seemed tired. 

"Not until you tell me what's buggin' you, baby boy."

_'You probably shouldn't call him that.'_

"Seriously, it's nothing. Can you plese get away from me now." 

"This...this is about Iron Man, right?" Deadpool set him down on the floor and backed up a bit to give him space.

"What? How'd you find out?" Spiderman had to make sure his identity was completely concealed, from Deadpool especially.

"Oh, I just heard someone talking about it." 

_'You lied.'_

"Oh really?"

_'You're talking to yourself.'_

"I'm not talking to myself!" 

Peter stared at Deadpool dumbfounded. He forgot that the merc had...issues. "Maybe we should get some lunch, I'm starving." 

"Yeah, let's get some meat on those bones~" Deadpool smirked again, running his hands down the hero's thin torso. "Wait did you say  _lunch?"_

"Yeah? It's almost 1, man." Spider-Man pulled away, though he felt a bit different when he was with Deadpool, rather than Tony Stark. 

"WE ONLY HAVE 11 MORE HOURS TOGETHER?" 

"Uh...I wasn't planning on staying until midnight..." 

"Longer?" 

"Deadpool, look. If Captain America needs _me_ to look after  _you,_ then you did something wrong." Spiderman poked Deadpool hard in the chest. 

"If  _I_ did something  _wrong,_ he would've sent Wolverine." Deadpool respected Spiderman, that much was true, but he sure did love getting on his nerves. 

"You know, maybe I'll just buy chimichangas for _myself_." Spiderman shrugged and walked out the door. 

"Wait, Spidey, baby, I'm sorry!" Deadpool ran after him, grabbing his katanas on the way out. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is this a _date?_ " Deadpool asked as they walked down the busy streets. 

"Don't push it." Spiderman smiled under his mask, but wouldn't let him know. "Now what's the best place for Mexican food?" 

"You sure you want Mexican? I don't want you to spend most of our date in the bathroom-" Deadpool was cut off by a loud crash and an explosion. "Are you  _kidding_ me." 

"Who is it this time?" Spider-Man asked, though it was more to himself than to Deadpool. He web-slinged his way to the explosion site, to see Wolverine, carrying a knocked-out Sabretooth on his shoulder. The explosion seemed to be from a gas tanker that they 'accidentally' crashed into. 

"Wolverine?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow at the man. 

"Oh, hey, bub." Wolverine dropped Sabretooth on the ground. "Mind tying him up?"

Spiderman wrapped the cat with as much webbing as possible. "What, um...what are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like?" Wolverine wiped some of the blood off his claws. 

Spider-Man realised that his question wasn't the smartest. Deadpool ran over, panting like crazy. 

"Don't- don't leave me...like that..." He wheezed, using Spiderman to lean on. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Wolverine growled.

"Logan!" Deadpool put his arms out as if welcoming him. "Pleasure seeing you here!"

"Get away from him, kid. He's dangerous." Wolverine warned, but Spiderman paid no attention to him. 

"It's fine, bro. He's my date. Now take your cat and stop causing so much damage, people have to pay for that, you know." Peter nodded to the burning truck. He took the merc by the hand and sauntered off. 

"I'm so hard right now." Deadpool fell in love with the hero all over again. But, yet again, expressed it in the worst way possible. 

"Please keep that to yourself." Spiderman let go of his hand after they were out of Wolverine's sight. 

"Hey, do you want pizza? I always eat pizza when I'm horny." 

"That explains all the empty pizza boxes in your apartment." Peter tried not to smile, but it wasn't like Deadpool could see his lips anyways. 

"Come on, I know the best place in New York." Wade grabbed his hand again and raced down the sidewalk, trying not to run over anyone. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i just posted the last chapter, but it's finally getting slightly interesting

After buying a pizza pie, the two vigilantes sat on the roof of a skyscraper, watching the world go by. Much to Peter's surprise, Deadpool didn't eat any of the pizza. But he tried not to pay too much attention to that, since it was  _so good._  After a couple slices, Peter started purposefully moaning with each bite, since Deadpool seemed to get a bit more 'excited' each time. 

 

Peter put his head on Deadpool's shoulder. They had sat up there for hours. In almost complete silence. It was a record, for Wade, but he couldn't just spend the entire 'date' without talking to him. Especially since he didn't want to mess this up again. 

 

"Hey, spidey?" 

"Hm?" Spiderman took his head off from Deadpool's shoulder, thinking it might be a bit too much. 

Peter's mask was up to about his nose still, since he had forgot to fix it after eating. Deadpool wanted to focus all his attention on the boy's soft lips, but he was afraid that he might learn his secret identity. He was very strict on keeping Spiderman's identity hidden from everyone, including himself. Spiderman still wears his mask when they were alone, so Deadpool knew he didn't trust him yet. But he didn't care. Not all superheroes are like Tony Stark, and he respected that. "I guess this is a bit weird for me to ask, but..." 

"Um...?" Deadpool froze, and Peter was afraid he was going to say something very awkward. 

"Do you like me?"

It was Peter's turn to freeze, this time. Deadpool was definitely not high up on his 'favourite people' list. They were, in a _way,_ friends, but that didn't mean Peter still didn't hate his guts. Although, _sexually speaking_ \-- "No!" Peter blurted out. He was blushing like crazy under the mask, but Deadpool couldn't notice. He was heartbroken. 

"Oh." Deadpool said, dryly, his heart felt like it had stopped beating. "I see." The mercenary stood up and dusted himself off. 

Spiderman jumped up quickly and placed his hands on Deadpool's chest to stop him from leaving. He knew that the only way Deadpool could leave was if he jumped, but that's something Deadpool did all the time. "No, no, no- Deadpool, I didn't mean it like that--" 

"Oh, you wanted to say it more _politely_?"

"I don't hate you, I--"  

"You do hate me, Spiderman. You're here because you're supposed to babysit me. Not because you want to have a nice bonding moment. Why are you  _pretending_ to like me? What are you trying to do?!" Tears were seeping through his mask. 

"Deadpool, please calm down-" 

"Calm down?!"

"I like you, okay? A lot. I'm sorry I'm bad at showing it, but I really do consider you my friend." Peter told a blatant lie. No, he didn't feel good about it, and no, he wasn't sure Deadpool was going to buy it, but he couldn't stand seeing him in tears. 

Deadpool calmed down a bit, his breaths were slower, but shaky. "But-" 

Peter held Deadpool's cheeks and kissed him. It was instinct, he was afraid Deadpool doubted him. But it was the worst mistake of his life.

 

He got out of there immediately after, racing home, hoping to never see the merc ever again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Peter cried all night. His small bursts of feelings for Deadpool were just his hormones or something. He didn't have feelings for the man, he didn't even think of him as a goddamn friend. Peter kept on thinking about when he put his head on Deadpool's shoulder. He didn't know why he did it. And the _kiss._

He kissed.

A murderer.

Deadpool's mask may have been on, but that kiss would haunt him forever. Befriending the enemy wasn't a smart idea. But _kissing_ him is a whole other story. 

Amidst all this sobbing, someone broke into his house, yet again. This time, it was a different superhero clad in red. And he jumped through the giant hole in the ceiling, landing right next to Peter's bed. 

"Hey, kid." The man said, smiling at him.

"W-what are you doing here, Matt?" Peter sat up in bed and wiped his tears. 

"You and Deadpool? A couple hours ago?" 

"What do you mean." 

"It's all over the news, Peter. I thought that's why..." Matt motioned to Peter's face, which was still red and stained with tears. 

"How did they..." Peter got on his laptop immediately, and saw all the posts of the two heros kissing. Spiderman was now being called, 'Friendly Neighbourhood Whore-Man.'

"So are you and Deadpool a thing-?" Matt asked, leaning against Peter's wall.

"No! We never were and never will be! I made a mistake, okay?!" Peter slammed his laptop closed and threw it to the foot of his bed.

"You seem to be making a lot of those." Matt sat next to Peter on the bed. 

"Matt, I..." Peter turned to look at him. "I think I'm in love with Deadpool." 

"Last night, you called me up and ranted about Deadpool for 4 hours. Foggy and I had to cancel our date." 

"You and Foggy are still together?"

"Yep, that's the thing about marriage."

"Was he your soulmate? Is that why you married him?" 

"I never actually found out who my soulmate was."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh."  Peter sat there awkwardly for a second. He constantly forgot about that. "Well you should get home to your...er...husband." 

"Peter, I think you should tell Deadpool how you feel. Don't worry about your soulmate." Daredevil placed a kiss on Peter's forehead. "If you need help, just call me. Just, not on my date nights." Matt smiled and climbed out of bed. 

"Fine. I'll tell him I love him." Peter sighed and laid back in bed. 

"Good." Daredevil jumped back out the hole in the roof and made his way back to Hell's Kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the bold and italics in the ' ' are in deadpool's mind

Peter never said  _when_ he'd tell Deadpool. He stayed at home all week, using his spider-strength to finally fix his roof, and when he wasn't working on the roof, he managed to get a job at a grocery store nearby. He had almost completely forgot about the merc, and his birthday, and Tony, and his father... but Peter made a promise, and he had to tell Deadpool sometime.

 

On Friday night, Peter came by Deadpool's apartment to confess. The place was a mess, as usual, but Deadpool wasn't on his couch, watching television and eating. 

"Deadpool? It's, uh, me, Spiderman?" Peter checked the kitchen, but after no luck, he decided it was best to just leave. If he was in his bedroom, he was either masturbating or sleeping, and Peter didn't want to take a chance. 

"Oh? Darling, you have a visitor." A woman with black hair and pale skin walked out of the merc's room. She wore a strange purple mask, giant gold earrings--oh, and she was naked. 

Peter averted his stare as quickly as possible, but noticed the woman smirk at him. 

"I'll be right there!" Spiderman heard a bunch of clanging and crashing, before Deadpool came out, wearing his suit. 

"Um...Deadpool, could we talk for a second? Alone?" Peter asked the mercenary.

"Of course, I'll go ahead and get changed." The woman walked into the room and shut the door. Peter and Deadpool awkwardly stood in silence for a short second. 

"Do you always make prostitutes wear weird masks and gold headpieces?" Peter laughed, a bit upset that Deadpool didn't ask him to 'do the do' with him instead. He wanted to punch himself for even thinking that. 

"Uh- Spidey, I-" Deadpool sighed. "Shiklah is my wife. She came to visit me last night, since I was supposed to leave a couple nights ago." 

"You have a wife..." Peter wanted to burst out in tears. "God, I'm so stupid." 

"I'm sorry, kid-"

"Well, uh- why exactly are you still here?" Spiderman kept his hopes up, just in case Deadpool may have wanted to stay for him. 

"I...I got a job. I'm sorry, I should have told you, but you get upset when I kill people and I never saw you around, even though there were a bunch of robberies yesterday, I had to stop them--  _I_ had to stop them." 

_'You're rambling again.'_

**_'He's gonna be_ so  _pissed.'_**

_'Either that or he'll start crying.'_

_**'Which is worse?**_ '

"Deadpool, I...I can't do this right now." Peter was crying, and Deadpool wouldn't have known if he hadn't tried to wipe away the tears, even though he wore a mask.

"Please don't leave, Spidey." Deadpool held back Spiderman by holding onto his wrist, but the hero ripped his arm away.

"I don't want to spoil your time with your wife." Spiderman growled, standing on the windowsill and jumping out. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, sorry about that- but we're finally going to get to the soulmate au part of this story in a couple chapters

 

It was finally Peter's birthday. He had fallen right to sleep after coming back from Deadpool's house, so he woke up, bright and early. He picked up his phone, which had been charging for almost a week. He'd forgotten all about it-- and he also forgot about Mary Jane. There had to be a hundred texts from her, but he didn't care to read them all. 

"Hey." He texted her, and she started typing almost a second later.

**" Peter? Where have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you for an entire  _week!_ And it's your 18th birthday! Were you sick? Did you get hurt? Oh, _please_ tell me this is you and not some kidnapper."**

"I'm fine. I was just out of town for an interview. I accidentally left my phone at home, sorry."

** "So did you get the job?" **

"No."

**"Oh."  **Mary Jane followed up with another text. **" Well anyways, did you hear about Spiderman? He's _gay!"_**

"I try not to read gossip sites, MJ."

** "It's all over the news! He even kissed _Deadpool."_ **

"Mary Jane, can we please not talk about this right now."

** "Fine, fine. Can we talk about how it's your 18th birthday???" **

"No."

** "But, Peter, what if Gwen wasn't your soulmate? What if it  _is_ me?" **

"It wouldn't matter."

** "What do you mean? You should care who your soulmate is!" **

"I'm breaking up with you."


	12. Chapter 12

Peter muted the conversation, since Mary Jane kept on sending hate texts. He had a lot of other duties to tend to anyways. The first thing he had to do was eat breakfast for once. If he didn't eat, he might get tired in the middle of the day and doze off. If he took a nap on his birthday, he'd see his soulmate even eatlier- and Peter did  _not_ want that. His second task was to call his dad. Steve's phone number was always changing, so he had to contact Clint to call Natasha to call Sam, to call Bucky, so Bucky would get Steve to call Peter. While he waited for that process to end, Peter tried to relax by watching some television. He was halfway through an episode of _Doctor Who_ , when someone called. He picked his phone up quickly, before realising it wasn't his father. 

"Peter! How's the birthday boy?" Tony said on the other end of the line. 

"I'm trying to call my dad." Peter continued to watch the show, since he didn't care what Tony had to say. 

"Oh, he's coming to the party anyways." 

"But- he's a criminal?" 

"Okay, I really, _really_ hate him, but it's your birthday and he's your father." 

"What, are you inviting Deadpool as well? Venom? The fucking Green Goblin? Captain America scares people now. Just because he was invited to your stupid party doesn't mean everyone will love him."

"Peter, calm down, it's just one night." 

"No. Tony. If my dad goes to jail, I'll have no one left, okay? If he comes to the party, make him leave. No exceptions." Peter hung up and fell back into the couch. He looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath, hoping that would calm his nerves. He was definitely stressed, and he failed to realise it before. Peter got up and turned off the television, heading off to the bathroom. 

There were a ton of pill bottles in his cabinet, most of them completely full. He tried not to take any medications, no matter how bad he felt, all becasuse of the incident. Peter reached towards a bottle with oblong, red a blue pills, when he heard a loud crash, and he slammed the cabinet closed quickly. 

"Peter I have something to tell yo-" Deadpool was the intruder, but he stopped once he was in front of the bathroom, staring at the boy. "What are you doing?" 

"What the fuck? You can't just walk in her like that!" Peter yelled at him, clenching his fists. 

"I need to talk to you-" Deadpool took a step towards him, but the bathroom wasn't big enough for them both. 

"You don't even know me! I don't even know  _you!"_

_"_ This is about your father. And Stark." 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean? What about them?" Peter grabbed Deadpool by his collar and pulled him into the bathroom. 

"We are  _really_ close and it is _really_ turning me on." Deadpool received a slap across the face from Peter. "Okay, okay, here's the thing-- today's your birthday." 

"Yep, I realised that-- wait, how do you know that?" 

"Your dad told me...But that's not important, you can't go near that Stark asshole." 

"Why not." Peter furrowed his brow. He wondered whether Steve didn't want him near the man, or if it was Deadpool. But Deadpool liked _Spiderman,_ not Peter Parker. As far as Peter knew, Deadpool didn't know  _anything a_ bout him. Unless- he knew he was Spiderman.

"He's a sexual predator and your father wants you to have nothing to do with him, so will you please come with me?" Deadpool sighed and reached his hand out to hold Peter's. 

"No offense, but you're no better." He pulled his hand away quickly, the sudden motion causing Deadpool to lean towards Peter ever so slightly-- Peter's response was to back away from the mercenary-- everything went downhill fast. Peter lost his footing and slipped, his head hitting the sink. As the boy fell to the ground, Deadpool tried to catch him, but he fell as well.

Peter's head was gushing blood, but Deadpool was horny and laying on top of the boy. He immediately kissed him, though he still had his mask on. Peter shoved him away quickly, by elbowing him hard in the neck. The loud crack was chilling, but Peter didn't give a shit. He was bleeding and he was pissed. 

"Get out of my house, douchebag." Peter tried to get up, but moving too quickly made him dizzy. He was bleeding pretty bad, he figured, but it wasn't going to kill him...right?

"N-no let me help you-" Deadpool stood up and reached down to scoop Peter into his arms. 

"I said get away from me..." Peter's words got slower and slower, before he passed out.

"Fuck..." Deadpool picked him up quickly, rushing him off to bed. He laid him down and inspected the wound for a second, before getting a wet cloth and some ice. After frantically fixing the boy up, Deadpool wraped his head with bandages and waited. And waited. And waited. Every minute that passed, Deadpool was more and more afraid that the boy would never wake up. 'It was just a bump,' he kept on thinking to himself, but he was still pacing. He wanted to call Steve, or bring him to the hospital, but the wound seemed to have already started to heal once Deadpool was finished cleaning it. The mercenary finally gave up pacing and kneeled next to the bed. He held the boy's hand and closed his eyes, dozing off. 

 

_Peter entered the dream world. He completely forgot that passing out could lead him to meeting his soulmate. But no one would be asleep still at 8:00, right? He knew MJ and Tony were awake, and Deadpool was as well, he'd heard from them all, just moments before._

_Peter looked around. The dream world was infinite, as it seemed. All around him was empty space that extended so far, he couldn't even see where it ended. It was dark, the 'room' had only one light, right between Peter and his soulmate._ _But there was also a faint red light eminating from Peter, and the other person in the room. He remembered from health class, that the more love you feel for your soulmate, the more your heart will shine. Peter looked down at his chest. His heart gave off little to no light at all. It was a bad sign, but there was a chance that it was because they had never met. Peter also noticed that all he wore was a  simple white spandex-like outfit. It reminded him of the healing pod suits from Voltron._

_The person before him was only a silhouette. He wanted to get closer, maybe to see his soulmate's face,_ _but he couldn't move. Probably an effect of passing out as opposed to just sleeping. But his soulmate-- his heart was so bright, it almost blinded him._

_"He knows me..." Peter muttered, wondering if his soulmate had a huge crush on spiderman, or if it was-- "He's not Tony, Peter, he-- I'M INFERING THAT MY SOULMATE'S A GUY! Oh crap, maybe I am gay... wait, why can I talk? Obviously I don't like him-- maybe his love for me makes up for us both? Oh man, what if his heart is bright because he's been stalking me for years. What if it's actually Gwen??? She did die loving me a lot, but... my love for her has faded? I sure hope it's not Gwen... I really need to stop talking." Peter shut his mouth and waited. And waited. And waited._

_"Wow. You're awake finally. Or well, asleep..." Peter heard a deep voice say. It was definitely male. "Anyways, you're eighteen! How exciting!"_

_"Were you awa- asleep this whole time..." Peter said, hoping he wasn't, but that begged the question of why the fuck someone would take a nap at 8 in the morning._

_"Yeah..." The man lied, laughing awkwardly. He hoped Peter wouldn't question anything._

_"Oh man... So you're not Tony Stark, are you?" Peter was glad that at least he'd learn something out of this._

_"Of course not. Are you saying that you like Mr. Stark..?"_

_"No! No, no, that's not it! I just..."_

_"It's fine, kid. Don't worry about it."_

_"So, um...You're probably older than me, right?"_

_"What, you got a think for older guys?" The man chuckled, and Peter blushed like crazy. "Yeah, I've been waiting for a while...But I'm not like an old man, I swear!"_

_Peter smiled weakly. This guy had a sense of humour that was familiar, but every time he tried to guess who his soulmate might be, he only thinks about Tony. "Could I ask...why is your heart so bright? Doesn't that mean you really like me?"_

_"If I'm being truly honest with you...I don't really know you. I've only seen you once in real life... And I can't say it was really 'love at first sight', y'know?"_

_"Ah..." Peter felt disappointed, but it wasn't like he had much love to give either._

_"I'm...I'm kind of in love with s-"_

 

Peter suddenly woke up, finding himself lying in his bed. He wondered if he had dreamt the entirety of the last hour, as well as the dream, but his head hurt a bit, and he could feel the bandages. He looked over to see Deadpool asleep, his head on Peter's lap, and his hand in his. 

"Deadpool, wake up." The thought that Deadpool might be his soulmate didn't even pass through his mind.

"Peter...Peter, you're alive!" Deadpool hugged the boy tightly, giving him kisses all over. They didn't count as kisses, since fabric separated the two, but Peter was just as disgusted as if it weren't there. "I thought you were dead, I was so scared! Please don't do that ever again!"

"Deadpool, I really don't care, I just want you out of my house." Peter shoved him off the bed and stood up. 

"You need to rest, Parker-- I don't want you going to that party." 

"I swear to god, I'll call the police." Peter threatened, glaring at the merc.

"Fine...fine." Deadpool wasn't exactly 'fine', and he was thinking of a plan B. And Peter was _not_ going to like it. 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Peter Parker completely forgot about calling Steve. All he did was drink all the coffee he owned, in hopes of never falling asleep again. He didn't  _want_ a soulmate. Everyone he loved just kept on dying-- he didn't want that to happen to anyone else. But that wasn't all. Peter was just too tired. Tired of living. Living in a world where he couldn't feel love anymore. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing at all.

 

Hours went by like years. He couldn't go on the internet, or go out hunting criminals-- everyone was talking about Spiderman. He couldn't even go outside-- Deadpool and MJ were somewhere in New York City and he  _definitely_ never wanted to see either of them. All he could do was go to Stark Tower. He actually thought of dozens of other places he could go, including Mexico, Antarctica, Siberia, and Mars-- but a limousine came at around 6, right when Peter was almost finished packing. 

 

"Happy birthday, Peter!" Tony exclaimed, giving him a bear hug the second Peter walked into Stark tower. 

"Get off of me, Stark." Peter breathed coldly, and Tony did as he was told. 

The older man looked Peter up and down. "You look terrible."

"Can't say the same about you." 

"Are you oka-?" Tony was cut off by Shuri running over from the elevator, screeching like a pterodactyl. 

"The amazing Spider-Man!" She exclaimed, scooping him up in her arms and squeezing him a tight as she could. 

"I can't...breathe....." He struggled to say, his super-strength wasn't helping him out much. 

"I invited T'challa's sister over-- her name's Shuri."

"I've heard so much about you!" She finally let go of Peter, but continued squealing. 

"Good things..?" Peter asked, stretching his shoulders. 

"I heard you disarmed Captain America!" 

"It was nothing, seriously." 

Tony put his hands on Peter's shoulders and squeezed. "Well, the guests should be coming soon, let's go-" Peter shrugged him off and ignored him, saying goodbye to Shuri instead. Tony knew something was wrong, but he knew Peter wouldn't open up to him again. 

After Shuri carried on, Peter turned to Tony. The older man couldn't exactly figure out what it was that Peter was going to say, but he still flinched. "If- if you're going to tell your wife that you're gay- please don't tell her about us." 

"Of course, Peter. Even though _my_ reputation is really all that would be harmed." Tony stated, not even realising after that what he'd said was not smart. 

"Why don't you fucking think about other people for once in your goddamn life." Peter poked Tony in the chest, ready to scream him a rant about his narcissism. Pepper walked out the elevator, and towards them right in time.

"Oh, Mr. Parker, the centre of the festivities." She smiled at him, but Peter could tell she had an uneasy look. He knew she knew already.

"You must be the future Mrs. Stark, nice to meet you." Peter took a half step away from Tony and held his hand out for her to shake. 

"If only he's set up a wedding date, that is." Pepper laughed, shaking Peter's hand before turning to her fiancé. 

"We'll talk about that another day, Pepper. Peter, there's a suit for you in my bedroom, if you could put that on-" Tony didn't let Pepper respond, before putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"No. I think I'll just wear this." Peter said through his teeth, shrugging Tony's hand off. 

"As if Mr. Parker even knows where the bedroom is." Pepper chuckled softly, obviously uncomfortable. 

"Peter I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mary-Jane ran towards them at full speed. Peter couldn't help but take cover behind Tony. 

"Mary-Jane. Leave me alone." Peter said as she stopped in front of him, and went to slap him in the face.

Tony grabbed her hand to stop her blow. "Security?" He called out, wondering how she even got inside. 

"You can't leave me!" She cried, using her other hand to grab Peter's shirt. "I could still be your soulmate! I'll give you another chance, Peter, pleease?"

"I already know who my soulmate is. It's not you." Peter stared her down, not looking to see Tony's reaction. 

"Wait- you saw your soulmate?" Tony let go of Mary-Jane's wrist and turned to Peter. 

"It's not you, Tony, if that's what you're worried about." Peter snapped, pushing Mary-Jane away from him. 

"Why- why would that be a question?" Pepper chuckled awkwardly again, knowing whatever would come next she wasn't gonna like. 

"Pepper, not now-" Tony started, but Pepper teared up.

"No! Tell me now, right fucking now!" She screamed, and Mary-Jane backed up, not really wanting to be involved but at the same time, eager for a juicy story. 

"I'm breaking up with you, Pepper." 

"Give me a goddamn explanation first."

"I will. After the party." 

"Why is it that you care about some teenager that you barely know more than your fucking fiancee?!" Guests started pouring in. It was only 6, but everyone was eager for expensive champagne and conversations with rich bachelors. Pepper ran to the elevator, probably going upstairs to pack her stuff. Peter felt bad for her, but who in their right mind would agree to marry Tony Stark. Mary-Jane seemed to have either left or gotten lost in the dozens of guests. Peter noticed many of the guests staring at him, wondering why he was wearing casual clothes at a party like this. There was a 99% chance that none of the guests knew the party was for him. He also noticed that Tony wasn't talking with all the guests like he'd normally do. He'd just nod and fake a smile. Peter stayed close by him most of the party. It wasn't very long before the entire floor was crowded. When people started talking amongst themselves as opposed to trying to talk to a distracted Stark, Peter and Tony were finally able to get a small 'conversation' in. 

"So our gingers both left, I guess." Tony forced a laugh. 

Peter was going to cause a scene, tell him he hated him, yell in his face, but that didn't happen. He just stood there, studying Tony's sad face. He wanted to tell him he deserved all this, but couldn't pull himself to say that. A glance out the glass windows that covered the wall, he noticed a firework whistling through the sky. As the guests would all be distracted by that, Peter grabbed Tony's jacket and kissed him. The goatee prickling his chin gave him bad memories to that night, and he wanted to kill him. He wanted to web Tony's face and leave him hanging off the top of Stark tower. Peter shook the thoughts out of his head and pulled back, just in time to watch Tony's life drain from his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really rushed but at the same time it took me months to write lmao


	15. Chapter 15

 

Guests scattered and screamed, tripping over each other and rushing out the building. Peter just stood over Tony Stark's body, knowing there would only be one more death that evening. He turned to look out the window, but he already knew exactly what he was going to see. The bullet pierced through the glass window at an angle that could only have been from the roof of a tall building nearby. He wanted to change into his suit and pursue the assassin, but all he could do was turn his attention back to the dead man at his feet.

Blood was pooling around his head, his eyes were open and full of what looked like longing. His last moments trapped in those beautiful orbs. Peter wanted to be glad. The man who had raped him and assaulted him, and made his life miserable-- was gone. But his heart ached. And he hated himself for that.

 

Minutes later, and the newly 18 year old boy was swinging through New York, tears soaking through his mask. His mind was a mess-- he should've known exactly who did it, but he just couldn't piece it all together. The boy was falling apart. 

He went on searching for an hour. He was weak and tired, knowing he was never going to avenge Tony Stark. He forced himself to believe nothing good would come from it. Peter just needed a drink. A strong one. But without Tony or Deadpool, he wasn't able to skim drinks from them. But he still had Matt Murdock. This blind man was always willing to lend a hand to a suffering friend. And so, he made his way to Hell's Kitchen. 

 

"Woah, woah. Peter, are you alright?" Matt said as the boy broke into his apartment. Foggy had gone off to bed, but Matt was just about to go out. 

"Tony's fucking dead." Peter said, notably upset from just his voice alone. He ripped off his mask and threw it on the couch. 

"Tony Stark? Oh, Peter I'm sorry." Matt was dressed up in his Daredevil suit, but he decided he wouldn't go out that night. 

"I need a drink, can we go out?" Peter said, touching Matt's shoulders to let him know where he was. 

"Peter, you're underage-" 

Peter walked towards the kitchen and started scrounging for drinks. "Shut up."

"Nothing good will come from just drinking the pain away." Matt walked over to Peter and tried to stop him. 

"Beer, drugs, and sex is what I need." 

"We'll you're not getting any of that from me." He wrapped his arms around Peter, hoping he'd calm down and think about the consequences. Alas, it didn't work.

"Then I'll go to Deadpool's place." Peter shoved Matt away. 

"Peter, think about it for a second."

"Goodbye, Matt." Peter grabbed his mask from the couch and jumped back out the window he came in. He had no clue what he was doing. 

 

 

Peter made sure he had a drink or two before climbing in through Deadpool's window. His wife couldn't still be there, so he decided he'd just get straight to the point. 

 

Deadpool was laying in bed, skipping through the channels on tv and feeling like shit. 

**'Man, we fucked up. Wasn't Tony Spiderman's lover? He must hate us now.'**

_'He doesn't know we did it.'_

"Guys." Deadpool hissed, clenching his remote, before relaxing again. 

**'Well one thing's for certain, Captain Buttface is gonna kick our ass.'**

_'Let's not think about that right now.'_

**'Right. Let's spend our last few hours watching porn.'**

"I could really go without the chit-chat right now." Deadpool shut off the television and laid back in bed. It wasn't even 10 seconds before the voices continued. 

**'Come on, we could use a good fap right now.'**

_'What does that even mean.'_

**'We need to masturbate, that's what I mean. It always cheers us up.'**

_'No. No it doesn't.'_

**'Hey, you don't get to choose what's good for us--'**

Spiderman walked into the room. Deadpool sat up quickly in bed, wondering what could possibly come next. Was he going to kill him, punch him, yell at him? Kiss him? 

"Hey." His voice was different. For a second, Deadpool thought he wasn't his Spiderman. But no, that was the sound of a drunkard. 

"Spidey? What are you..?" Deadpool got out of bed, as Spiderman just stood still in the doorway. As he reached the young hero, the boy fell into his arms.

"I need some drinks..." He slurred his words, but Deadpool couldn't refuse. He lead the boy to the kitchen, grabbing a back on beers from the fridge. 

_'Not a good idea.'_

**'Shut up.'**

"Here..." Deadpool set the bottles down and left the boy to down them all very, very quickly. 

_'This won't end well. Jesus, this won't end well.'_

**'Stop worrying already! He's going to fuck us, oooh boy.'**

_'No stop that. We don't want that. He's a lightweight and maybe even under 18. We're inches away from getting arrested.'_

**'Since when did we care about getting arrested?'**

'We should. We should also take this boy's entire life into account. What if he gets arrested, what if he dies?'

"Deadpool?" Spiderman snapped the mercenary out of the sort of trance he was in. 

"S-sorry...did you say something?" Deadpool rubbed his head, blocking the voices out. 

"Fuck me." 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Deadpool's eyes went wide as he stared at the young hero, standing in his kitchen, asking him for sex. It was a dream come true, but all in the wrong way. The boy was drunk. And very vulnerable. 

"Spidey, I--I can't do that..." Deadpool said, taking the bottle from Spiderman's grasp. His eyes lingered at the youth of the boy's skin under his mask. It's wrong.

" _I_ want this. I _need_  this." Peter grabbed Deadpool's hand. 

"No..." Deadpool wasn't going to stress it anymore. Spiderman pressed his lips against Deadpool's mask, and there was no going back. 

Wade insisted on keeping his clothes on during the episode, but Peter stripped him bare. It must've been the alcohol, because the room wasn't dark enough to hide the hideousness of his skin, and Peter didn't seem to mind. 

Suits strewn across the floor, only Spiderman's mask worn between the two, they rubbed against eachother as if they'd never had the pleasure of touch. Peter's moans were heard across the city, and not a single word begged Deadpool to stop. 

Peter stared up at the ceiling, one hand clutching Wade's bare chest, the other placed firmly on his cock. He'd never felt so much pleasure in his life. And he craved more, thrusting his hips faster than Deadpool.

Wade could barely keep up with the boy. It all went by so quickly, one second Peter was climbing on top, and the next he was fast asleep. He'd managed to come, getting the majority outside of Spiderman, but he wanted more. He wanted this boy every night. The bad thoghts circled Wade's mind for hours. 

As the sun started through the window, Deadpool finally decided to get some rest. He wrapped his arms around Peter, marking the boy's neck with a hickey before closing his eyes. 

 

 

 

Deadpool had almost forgotten about the dream world. It was his first real night with this 'loverboy', and he still couldn't be more disappointed. He really, really wanted Spiderman to be his soulmate. 

Deadpool looked down at his chest, as he did every night. His heart was so bright it almost blinded him. Must be a mistake. He may have a slight fatuation for this 'Peter Parker kid', but he was Captain America's son. There wasn't a chance in the world. Especially since his heart wasn't bright in the slightest. 

"Hello?" Peter asked, trying to squint to make out if the man was awake--or asleep-- or not. 

"I'm here..." Deadpool sighed, stepping forward a bit. He was afraid he might be seen by the boy the closer he got to the light above, so he stepped back again. 

"I--I can't see you. Why don't you come closer? I want to at least know who you are." 

"I know who you are. And I know you don't want to know who I am." Deadpool replied quite quickly, reaching to his heart anxiously. It pulsed slightly, the light that radiated. He wondered what caused that, but Peter spoke up before he could get the chance to. 

"Please. I don't want to go my entire life without seeing your face." 

"It's better this way. I'm hideous."

"Now don't say that... I'm sure you're not that ugly." Peter looked awkwardly at his feet, but then he heard slight rustling and his eyes shot right up.

Wade shuffled to the centre, where the single light illuminated his disgusting body. 

Peter was taken abake by his looks, but he was not revolted. "Oh." Was all he managed, and he wanted to punch himself for that. 

"I told you." Wade dove back into the shadows, his heart's light pulsing once more.

"No-no that's not what I meant." That gave Deadpool flashbacks to the night on the roof. His heart pulsed. "I think you're beautiful. And I certainly think you shouldn't hate what you look like."

Deadpool crumpled to the floor. Peter was shocked by his reaction, before realising the man was crying. Peter took a steep forward to try to help, but was thrown backwards from the light. The light from Deadpool's heart was shining brighter than the sun. Deadpool kept crying, while Peter woke up. 

 

 

 

 

Peter Parker woke up suddenly, and immediately realised the mistakes he made last night. His ass hurt, he felt nauseated, and he was naked in Deadpool's bed. It couldn't get any worse. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Peter noticed Deadpool's bare arms around his waist. Patches of his skin were missing, revealing the muscle underneath. His skin seemed to be peeling off in some places,  cracking like drywall. For a second, Peter was afraid Deadpool had turned into some kind of zombie, but he'd seen this condition before. In his soulmate. 

Peter quickly pulled his mask up to his nose, throwing up all over the floor beside the bed. He wanted to believe it was just because he was hungover, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head that he willingly had sex with-- _that_. Peter broke away from Wade's hold, trying not to step in vomit as he jumped out of bed. He quickly put on his suit and made a break for it. Maybe Deadpool would think it was all a dream--oh wait. 

 

 

 

 

Wade woke up much later than Peter. Approximately 3 hours later. He was sore and tired, but the second he saw Peter was gone, he sat straight up in bed. 

**'Oh man did he ditch us?'**

_'Probably saw our uglyass face and bolted.'_

**'We're not that ugly. Are we?'**

"He..." Deadpool slowly got out of bed, ready to break down in tears. That's when he stepped in the vomit. 

**'I guess we are...'**

Skip forward a couple minutes and Deadpool's sobbing in the bathtub. This man was not as mentally stable as he thought. 

**'Hey at least that kid didn't mind what we looked like. Remember? Maybe he really is your soulmate, you just don't know it.'**

"I don't need this, guys. Just shut up for once." Deadpool hugged his knees and sniffled. It did make him feel better. But he couldn't forget that the boy he's had a crush on for years isn't his soulmate. He'd never have a chance with him. That was something he'd known for a very long time. But that night on the roof, the night Spiderman kissed him...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Deadpool ignored it, waiting for the person to leave, but instead, the door was kicked in. The mercenary stood up quickly, putting a towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathtub. 

 

Captain America barged through the bathroom door. "Wade."

"Here to thank me?" Deadpool wasn't smirking. Steve caught that immediately, and held back on his anger. He might've been hungover, but even then, Steve didn't want to make it worse by yelling.

"You murdered Tony Stark." 

"I did what I was told." Deadpool wasn't in the mood for this. He walked past Steve and into his bedroom to get dressed

"You know that's not what I wanted. My son--Peter... He hasn't answered my calls, Wade." Steve followed the mercenary as he put on his suit, noticing the throw up on the floor beside his bed.

"Not my problem." Deadpool left his room after finishing up. He walked into the kitchen to get a beer, and Steve followed still.

"Wade, he's just a kid...He witnessed a man that he cared for, die in front of his eyes. Why didn't you think about the consequences?!" Steve couldn't help but notice the empty beer bottles on the counter as Deadpool grabbed another from the fridge.

Wade took a long sip of his beer and stared into Steve's eyes. "I don't care about you son. I was just doing a job."

"Deadpool where did your fucking heart go?" Steve stepped closer to Wade, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Get out of my house."

"No."

Deadpool pulled one of his swords out, pointing it at Captain America. "You know I won't hesitate."

"Do it. Kill me like you did Tony. Because you'd you anything to make Peter upset."

"Why do you keep talking about Peter as if I know him?! He's a nobody!"

"He's your _soulmate_ , Wade!" Steve yelled, and they both went silent. 

"How do you know that."

"Of course he's your fucking soulmate you've been pining for him for years!"

"That doesn't _make_ any _sense_. How do you know that, Rogers." 

"Just listen to me!"

"I don't love him! I don't love anyone!" Deadpool's voice cracked, and he felt his heart tense and his tears pool. He dropped his sword to the ground.

Just talk to him. Talk to my son. Please." Steve left with that, but Wade barely noticed. He was too thick headed to put the pieces together. Peter was Spiderman. It was sitting right in front of him like a dead duck and he hadn't the slightest clue. 


	17. Chapter 17

Peter went to the funeral alone. It was big, people all over the world came to pay their respects. Even Elon Musk was there. Peter was thankful for this, as he was barely recognised in his black suit and umbrella. Of course it rained. 

The boy stayed at Tony's grave hours after the ceremony ended. He didn't curse, or yell, or cry. He just stood in silence, staring at the slab of stone. "Ironman" was written above Tony's name. His fake identity seemed to be more important, even after death. Peter let out a sigh. He should say something, do something. But he couldn't pull himself together. Denial. The first stage in grief. Peter scoffed at his mind for thinking up the stages of grief. He was even in denial of having grief for the man. 

It wasn't until 9 that Peter finally decided to go home. He wondered why Steve hadn't come to check on him, but didn't dwell on it. His father was busy. Too busy for his son. Peter snapped the thought out of his mind and took a cab to his apartment. 

Aunt May. She had called him dozens of times, and Peter was debating calling her back. Eventually he did, but only got to the voicemail. Inhale.

"Hey Aunt May... You must be worried about me, but I'm really fine. We weren't too close, Tony and me. But I do have something to tell you that you might not like..." Peter ran in hand through his hair and took another deep breath. "I'm moving. No, it's not to find my soulmate, I never plan to either. I just want to start over--" The message cut off immediately. Peter hung up and set his phone on the table. 

Start over. That's what he needs to do. Find someone new, get married, have kids, forget. Forget about Tony, forget about Wade. Forget about himself. 

He spent a half hour packing, and would've kept going the entire hour if it weren't for the doorbell ringing.

"Steve." Peter opened the front door to see Steve Rogers standing there, wearing a black suit and tie.

"Peter we need to talk." 

"I'm over it, Steve. I don't want to talk." Peter left the door open as he walked to his kitchen. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and had a quick flashback to Deadpool's house and the beers. 

"I know you're not over it. Now please, let me speak." Steve followed suit, closing the door behind him. 

Peter waved his hand, annoyed, motioning for him to just continue and get it over with. 

"I did it. I hired Deadpool to kill Tony Stark."

Peter didn't spit out his soda and yell at his father. He placed the bottle down calmly, and turning to Steve, he punched him right in the temple. 

Steve went crashing to the floor, definitely not expecting that to happen. He took a bit to come back to his senses and stand back up. 

Peter socked him the second he got to his feet. Blood flew from the man's nose, but he didn't fall again. Peter punched and punched and punched. And with each hit, he teared up more an more, until he was a bawling mess on the floor. A flashback to his dream. The man--Deadpool--on the ground, crying his eyes out. 

"Pete..." Steve knelt down to craddle his son in his arms, but Peter slapped him away. It was only during his second attempt that the boy was already too weak to hit him again. 

Peter cried into his chest, gripping his coat with his sweaty fingers. He wasn't over it. Steve was right. 

Revenge.

He wanted revenge so badly. He wanted to smash the smug smile off that mercenary's face.

That night.

He wanted to tear Deadpool's ugly skin off piece by piece. 

Thrusting.

He wanted to make this man scream.

The moans.

End his worthless life.

Passion.

Peter snapped back to reality. He had been thinking about murdering the man that killed Tony Stark. But he just couldn't stop thinking about their night together. He knew he liked it, he knew he wanted more. But not from him. Not from the skin diseased roach that only ever lies to him. 

Deadpool.

His mind drifted back to the man with the mask on. The one he so easily and unexpectedly fallen for, but never admitted to himself. 

You love him.

"Are you okay, Pete?" Steve Rogers was putting a damp towel to the boy's head. 

"I need to... to kill him." Peter stood up, shoving his father aside. He unpacked his suit from his suitcase, quickly throwing it on. He wished he had katanas like Deadpool's. Slice off his head and hang it on his wall as a prize. 

"I love him." He muttered, and the words escaping his mouth made him feel dirty. His heart ached and he felt like throwing up. Steve watched the boy fight himself, before taking in a deep breath. 

"Peter." 

Peter couldn't look up at him, so Steve forced his chin up. 

"I know you love him. It's okay to, Pete."

"No...I can't..." 

"He's your soulmate for a reason." 

"Mistake... it's all a mistake... I deserve better..."

"Don't run from your heart's desire. Just talk to him already. Take your masks away and talk like people."

"I'll kill him..."

"He's not to blame with the death of Stark. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Get away from me." Peter shoved Steve away and jumped out the window. 

 

Those two stubborn idiots were going to get themselves killed. 

 


End file.
